Image
by Nyan9950
Summary: Gambaran masa lalunya yang kembali lagi sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk, akankah dia bisa melupakannya? Dan apakah gambaran masa depan mereka akan ditunjukkan? For the chalegge #MakeThemHappy ! :'DDDD want translation just comment/PM me.


**Image.**

 **Summary : Gambaran masa lalunya yang kembali lagi sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk, akankah dia bisa melupakannya? Dan apakah gambaran masa depan mereka akan ditunjukkan? For the chalegge #MakeThemHappy ! :'''DDDD**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **Disclaimer! : tetap saja, saya bukanlah pencipta gundam wing.**

 **For the chalegge #MakeThemHappy! :'''''DDDDDD**

 **Ps : tapi udah hepi end sih wkwkwk. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MC-0023

Musim panas yang seperti biasanya di langit planet Mars.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya pada siang hari itu, awan putih melayang di atas atmosfer biru Mars.

Angin berhembus dengan lembutnya, menyapu dedaunan hijau di sekitar sebuah taman Mawar. Dan kicauan burung yang merdu dapat terdengar di suatu tempat.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, seorang gadis muda sedang membaca sebuah buku kecil di tangannya, membaca buku tersebut sangat serius, sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

Dengan berlahan, pemuda misterius tersebut membelai wajah gadis di hadapannya dan membisikkan namanya di telinganya,

"Relena..."

Sontak hal itu langsung mengejutkan Sang gadis, yang membuatnya otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap langsung mata pemuda di atasnya saat ini.

"Heero, kau mengejutkanku tadi..."

"Benarkah?, maafkan aku." Heero pun beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan duduk di sebelah gadis yang masih terkejut sebelumnya.

"Tak apa-apa, tidak terlalu kupikirkan."

Terdiam beberapa saat, Heero pun membuka pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?"

Relena kembali terkejut saat ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

Tidak biasanya dia yang membuka pembicaraan, gumamnya.

"Oh ini, aku hanya membaca buku tentang tumbuhan sekitar yang dapat berguna untuk pengobatan."

"Hm..."

Lalu, suasana sunyi kembali menerpa keduanya, mungkin Relena sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, tetapi...

Kesunyian hari ini sangatlah berbeda, pikirnya kembali, Relena menolehkan wajahnya kearah Heero yang ternyata terlihat agak tidak begitu bugar seperti biasanya.

"Heero, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawabnya santai.

Jelas, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Heero, tolong katakan saja ada apa..." kekhawatiran mulai tampak di wajahnya, Relena menatapi matanya yang terlihat jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dia dan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, pemuda itu pun menghela napasnya dan ...

"Takut." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?" terheran, Relena mendekatkan dirinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, menatap matanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Mereka kembali lagi."

"Mereka?"

"Gambaran saat itu ... mereka kembali lagi, semalam saat aku tertidur, mereka diputar kembali di ingatanku." Heero menyapu rambut coklatnya dan menempelkan dahinya di telapak tangannya.

"Gambaran seperti apa maksudmu...?"

"Gambaran saat aku masih dalam perang dulu, seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, aku melihatnya kembali semalam, rasa takut itu pun juga kembali lagi."

Heero menatap kosong pada taman bunga Mawar putih di depannya, yang Relena bangun berbulan-bulan yang lalu, sebagai taman rahasia buatannya sendiri. Lalu, ia menatapi Relena, terlihat bahwa dirinya mengalami hari yang berat semalam.

Heero pun membiarkan Relena untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya, gadis tersebut melingkari tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

"Heero, jangan terlalu terpaku pada kesalahan di masa lalu, dan mulailah menjalani apa yang di depan." memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, Relena merasakan hembusan napas panjang darinya.

Dia benar, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, tak ada alasan lain untuk pergi dan melupakannya, gumam Heero dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Untuk kepedulianmu." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum kecil, hal itu sangat tak terduga sampai Relena tidak menyadari jika semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Sama-sama." Dia membalas senyumannya lebih lebar lagi.

Terlihat keduanya terdiam kembali, tetapi dengan desiran pohon rindang di atas mereka membuat suasana yang sebelumnya canggung menjadi ringan, dan masih terdengar kicauan burung merdu di kejauhan.

"Apakah kau memiliki gambaran masa depanmu nanti?" kali ini, Heero-lah yang di buat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Oh, seperti apa, bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku?" penuh penasaran, Relena menatapi wajah Heero dengan ekspresi memohon di wajahnya.

Sekilas, Heero juga mengeluarkan semburat di pipinya sama seperti yang di lakukan Relena sebelumnya.

"... Terkadang, aku membayangkan hari-hari seperti ini bersama anak-anak kita."

Dan selalu, kata-kata ajaib itu membuat pipi Relena memerah, kali ini lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Dia sepertinya ... ah, sudahlah, pikir Relena.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Sang gadis, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia, lalu Heero menepuk kepala Relena dengan lembut dan membelai rambutnya yang berkeliaran di sekitar wajahnya.

Di sore hari pada atmosfer Mars yang sudah berganti warna menjadi oranye, awan putih berkamuflase warnanya dengan atmosfer oranye, terlihat matahari mini mulai tenggelam di bawah danau jernih pada taman bunga tersebut.

"Aku selalu suka saat matahari tenggelam di taman ini." Ucap Relena pada Heero.

"... Dan terkadang mungkin rasanya menyenangkan jika berlomba dengannya." Relena pun menatap Heero dengan bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Mungkin saja."

Berlahan tapi pasti, langit di sekeliling mereka mulai terlihat gelap, lampu-lampu di perkotaan maupun di sekitar taman itu mulai dihidupkan, germelap di langit angkasa yang sebenarnya mulai berkilauan di langit Mars, dan bu- ah maksudnya salah satu satelit Mars pun muncul.

Dan secara otomatis, suhu di sekitar mereka juga menurun, Relena mulai merasakan dinginnya Mars saat malam hari.

"Walaupun dingin seperti ini, langitnya tetap sangat indah."

Sebuah bintang jatuh lewat di hadapan mereka, sontak membuat Relena menarik lengan baju Heero.

"H-Heero lihat, Bintang jatuh!"

Dan di saat yang sama, sebuah aurora borealis pun muncul di atmosfer. Warna-warninya menghiasi langit hitam bersama kerlap-kerlip bintang-bintang di angkasa luar.

Kedua insan itu hanya bisa menatapi keindahan Mars saat malam hari, di tambah danau di belakang rumah mereka memantulkan semua yang ada di atasnya, membuat pemandangannya semakin elegan dan indah sekaligus.

"Dulu, saat aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, aku selalu mengira jika itu adalah 'The little Prince.'"

Relena menatapi Sang pemuda, mengingat saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di atmosfer bumi, saat 'Operation Meteor.' Di mulai.

Tetapi, semakin lama mereka berada di luar, resiko salah satu di antaranya akan terkena flu semakin tinggi, terlebih suhu di Mars bisa jatuh hingga -1 Celcius.

"Suhu udaranya semakin menurun, ayo kita masuk kedalam." Heero mengajak Relena untuk menghangatkan diri mereka di dalam rumah mereka.

Saat Heero merentangkan telapak tangannya ke arah Relena, gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sembari menatapi tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa?"

Heero pun mendekat dirinya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dirinya, mungkin saja dinginnya Mars membuatnya dia terpaku.

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh, Relena ... tetapi, bersama gambaran masa depanku ini akan menuntun kita kepada kebahagiaan yang pantas kau dapatkan..." ucapnya dengan lembut ke telinganya.

Napasnya yang hangat terhembus di telinganya menghantarkan sebuah getaran keseluruh tubuhnya yang akhirnya menyadarkan Relena dari lamunannya.

"Kau juga pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Heero, dan kita akan mendapatkannya bersama-sama." Senyum manisnya kembali merekah saat dia meraih tangannya, terlihat Heero tersenyum kembali dan menuntunnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

Menuntun mereka ke sebuah perjalanan yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Dan Image yang akan selalu mengingatkan mereka akan kebahagiaan yang mereka pantas dapatkan.

Mereka pantas mendapatkan yang mereka dapatkan saat itu.

Di hari ini juga, di saat ini juga, di masa ini juga.

THE END.

 **A/N : HHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH ASDFGHJKL FIC MASO SAMPAH APA INI SIH, KEMAREN GORE, SEKARANG MASO, MAU LU APA SIH, THOR?! /dipentungpakepaluthor**

 **TRUS INI MUNGKIN SUMPAH OOC KELEWATAN!**

 **MANA ADA HEERO YANG MIKIRNYA KELEWAT BEJAD KEK BEGITU YANG ADA DIA MIKIRNYA SANGE! 8'''U /injekdiri /CapsEyCaps**

 **(*lit Sange : Mesum)**

 **TAPI MEREKA EMANG BENER-BENER PANTES BUAT BAHAGIA AAAAA~ /DibakarFensGWLainnya**

 **BTW, thanks for reading this Peace of craft /oi yang akhirnya kelar setelah terbengkalai selama 5 hari 4 malem dan pake sistem kebut semalem buat nyelesainnya wkwkwkw XD /sokbangetiyeuh**

 **Tell/PM me if I have to translate this too. /ForEnglishReader :U**

 **Oh ya sebenernya ini untuk #MakeThemHappy chalegge di Facebook FFn Indonesia~**

 **Walao udah pindah fendem, tapi sumpah, entah kenapa aku gak bisa ninggalin Gundam Wing begitu aja lho sejak Frozen Teardrop kelar wkwkwkkw mungkin karena takdir udah menentukan? JENG JENG JENG! /apaansih**

 **Jika ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaafkan, dan jika menemukan error di fic ini silahkan laporan pada pihak yang berwajib /plok atau yang lebih tepatnya di kolom review dan PM saya aja kalo ada perlu apa-apa wwwww~**

 **Anyway, thanks guys and see u next time!**

 **#SalamDariNyan!**

 **Bonus :**

 _ **(ada satu kalimat di atas yang gak sengaja...)**_

 **Relena : "Oh ini, aku hanya membaca buku tentang 'Bagaimana cara membuat anak.'"**

 _ ***Reaksi***_

 **Heero : "."**

 **Relena : "AUTHORNYA BEJAD ORZ." :U**

 **-End-**


End file.
